


Winchesters’ Toy

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Supernatural Series (TV) Dean Winchester
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968





	Winchesters’ Toy

Voices had woken you up, and you followed them to just outside the kitchen. What was being said made you stop, your eyes widen and angry, and the more you heard the angrier you got.

“Well I know she’s useless as a hunter. So she’s got to be useful for something to still be here. If you know what I mean” the voice chuckled  
“You know what,” Dean muttered “She’s really useful around here. More use than a lot of people I know”  
“Come on guys, you saying that she stays here and neither of you or the angel…you know?”  
“No,” Sam growled “She’s family.”  
There was a snort.  
“Bet she’s a bit cranky, like most old broads. Bet though if you show her some TLC, she’ll start to purr like that old Chevy of yours Dean.” There was another chuckle.  
You took a deep breath and slowly released it, then you walked calmly into the kitchen, and the room went silent. Without looking at anyone – and they didn’t say a thing to you - you walked over to the sink and picked up a glass that was lying there and filled it with water. As you took a sip you heard a muttered  
“You sure she’s not a Winchester fuck toy?”  
Before anyone could answer or move, you had dropped the glass and had moved behind the idjit that wouldn’t shut up, your hand on his head, that had been slammed down onto the table.  
“I’m very, very cranky, so let me make this very, very clear. I am no-ones fuck toy.” You growled close to his ear. “Not a Winchesters or Cas’s. Not that it’s anyone’s damn business, let alone yours….”  
“Look you bit…..” he tried to move but you pushed him back down hard.  
“I suggest if you don’t want to wake up without something important missing, if you know what I mean, you leave – never come back. Plus lose the numbers to this place; I’ll only put the phone down on you. You will NEVER get another word, or help, out of me again.”  
As you turn to leave the kitchen you hear Dean angrily say “What she said” 

You hurry back to your room your legs shaking. Once there, you slam your door shut, and just manage to get to your bed before your legs give out. You climb on to your bed and curl up into a ball trying not to cry. You had had a life of people talking trash about you. Of people not caring what they said or did in front of you. You had always been short and fat, had always been quiet and reserved, sat in the corner, barely contributing. Well, that was until you were comfortable with people then, well, let’s just say you changed. The boys had just found that out first hand, but not the good change. You didn’t like that side of yourself and tried to keep it so far under wraps but with what you had heard you just snapped. Now that you thought over what had happened you started to shake. Both Winchesters and four other hunters had heard what had been said and seen how you reacted. You dreaded to think what they thought of you now.  
Then there was a knock at your door. You held your breath, hoping that whoever it was would leave you alone. When you didn’t answer there was another knock. When you still didn’t answer there was “Dawn, I’m coming in. I just want to talk.”  
Your eyes open wide as the door opened as his concerned green orbs met yours in an instant; he leant on your doorframe, crossing his legs, he softly said  
“Hey Princess, he’s gone. Cass has taken him away.”  
You just look at Dean without reacting.  
“You are a force of nature, Princess, you know that?” He smiled. “You’ve got six hunters in awe of you. Not to mention an Angel so protective of you, that I wouldn’t be surprised if that dick doesn’t end up a cage in hell – with a Hellhound for company.” he chuckled “Didn’t even have to call Cass, he just appeared and said your name. Think he felt your pain or something.” He muttered looking a bit uncomfortable.  
When you still didn’t say anything, Dean pushed himself off the doorframe and walked slowly into your room, and sat in the chair by your table. He looked over at you and said softly  
“He shouldn’t have said what he did. We all know he’s a dick.” Dean sighed, wiping his hands down his face as if to wipe the memory away. “Lisen sweetheart that was the first time you were ever mentioned to us like that, I promise you." Dean sighed "What he said probably shouldn’t have surprised me or Sam but it did. We’re used to it. People have always questioned how co-dependent me and Sam are on each other, some have made some less than comfortable insinuations too. We’ve learnt not to care. We just let them carry on. Ignore them.”  
“I couldn’t” you sniffed  
“Couldn’t what Princess?”  
“Ignore it. I wasn’t about to let them think I was okay with what he was saying.” You said softly. “I’ve had that enough to last a lifetime. I’m sorry, but I won’t sit back and take that anymore. I just can’t.”  
“I’m not asking you to,” he responded softly “and after that performance, I don’t think anyone else would either. But that dick is never gonna change – and there will always be others that think or say the same, either in front of you or behind your back. I just don’t want you to worry or waste your breath over it.”  
You stare at Dean and suddenly get angry again. You jump up off the bed and stand in front of Dean, looking him in the eye.  
“I’m sorry, but no,” you shouted, standing your ground. “I’ve had a lifetime of people putting me down, and thanks to you Winchesters, I’m beginning to fight back. I am NEVER going to let someone put me down again, or put you or Sam down either. Never.”  
“Dawn-”  
“Damn it, Dean, you protect me all the time. But you know what? I’m pretty fucking protective over you.” You continued to shout “I’m not going to hold my tongue when some idjit starts running they’re mouth off. You can’t ask me to.” you argued.  
He sighed, and you knew he knew where you were coming from. How could he not? He was the same. “I know I can’t,” he breathed out. “I love that you’re protective over me and Sam. I do. But others are never going to see what you see in us.”  
More quietly you continued “If they can’t see what I see their idjits. I just want them to stop stating their idiotic opinions when it not needed or requested. Or at least not state them where I might hear.”  
“Well, if you’d have let us tonight he’d have had a mouthful, and probably a fistful, from me and Sam” Dean muttered  
Dawn just looked at him with a wry smile and a raised eyebrow.  
“OK point taken,” he let out a dry laugh. “Thanks for giving a shit about us.”  
He looked at you as if he was deciding if to say something, and must have decided to when he said “Look, Dawn, every hunter I’ve talked to since you came here, has a story about you; someway that you’ve helped them. That’s how that discussion got started earlier. Stories of you but he…..” Dean trailed of shrugging. You opened your mouth to argue that you weren’t anything special, that you’d always tried to do what any hunter/researcher would do, but Dean got up out of the chair and stepped closer to you. You were suddenly struck with how tall the man was at 6’1” against your 5’0” height and finding it difficult to breathe. “You think outside the box Princess, you put others first, if you don’t have an answer you keep going till you find it, or pass it on quickly to someone who would be better help. You even take calls at all hours from hunters just wanting to talk. Even when you’re so tired that you’re keeping your eyes open with sticks. I know you’ve done it for me often enough. You are selfless and goddamn it, you’re gorgeous.”  
You looked down. “That’s not true…”  
“Stop it.” Dean interrupted shaking his head. “Dawn, I think your gorgeous inside and out. You’re my best friend and I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you in it. Hell, I don’t even want to think about it. I am constantly learning from you.” Dean pulled you to his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around your shoulders and tucked your head protectively beneath his chin. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you princess.”  
Your response was muffled into his t-shirt, “I don’t know. It must’ve been something awful.”  
When he felt your chuckle he tipped your head up so that his green orbs met yours; then his hands were cupping your cheeks before he crashed his lips to yours. Your heart began to race. His lips were rough against yours, but you kissed him back softly. A part of you was afraid that you were dreaming, or imagining it, due to your distress. Dean pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours, he was breathing heavily, his hot breath mixing with yours.  
“I love you” he whispered just before he softly kissed her lips. When he lifted his head  
“I love you too Dean” you whisper  
“No, I mean you’re my happily ever after. It probably shouldn’t surprise us really, should it?” Dean answers with a chuckle.  
“What do you mean?” you asked  
“That my idea of a happy normal relationship would be with someone older than me;” He chuckled “Before you say anything, with everything we’ve done for the world, all the shit we’ve been through I don’t really care what anyone else thinks. I don’t care if my version of happily ever after doesn’t match what’s ‘normal’. Hell, after everything, what is normal anyway?”  
“Well no one can accuse me of ever being normal” you chuckled, and smile into his green eyes.  
“There she is,” Dean smiled “My smiling Princess.” He leaned down to kiss you gently.


End file.
